Paris, je t'aime
by Caskett Hopeful
Summary: Booth et Bones sont envoyés en mission top secrète à Paris ... Enquête, B&B et jalousie ... désolée mais je suis nulle en résumé
1. Chapter 1

Une fois de plus, Bones et Booth se trouvaient dans la voiture du FBI, sur la piste d'un criminel . La seule chose qui changeait : ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qui les attendait.

Le matin même, Booth avait reçu un coup de téléphone du grand patron du FBI, il était aussitôt passer prendre Bones à l'institut Jefferson et ils se dirigeaient maintenant à toute vitesse vers le siège du FBI de Washington DC. Pendant tout le trajet, Bones demanda à Booth où ils allaient, pourquoi il l'avait quasiment kidnappée à l'Institut sans aucune explication. Elle avait confiance en lui, ce n'était pas le problème, mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on la laisse à l'écart.

-Je n'en sais rien ! lui répondit Booth pour la énième fois. Je t'ai tout dit. Le directeur n'a pas été très loquace sur ce coup là.

Pas très quoi ?

Pas très loquace. J'en reviens pas, je connais un mot que tu ne connais pas !!!

Bien sûr que je le connais ! Tu me prends pour qui ? J'étais juste étonnée de t'entendre employer un terme « savant », j'ai pas l'habitude !!

Oh là, on est de bonne humeur à ce que je vois !! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

J'ai très mal dormi. Les voisins du dessus ont fêté leur anniversaire de mariage … et je pense que leur chambre est juste au dessus de la mienne …

Je vois, dit-il avec son sourire espiègle. C'est bon on est arrivé.

Dans le bâtiment du FBI, ils se dirigèrent vers une toute petite porte dans un coin reculé.

- Pourquoi on ne va pas dans ton bureau ? demanda Bones

Le directeur m'a dit de le rejoindre à un certain endroit dans les caves … non je ne sais pas pourquoi, la devança-t-il

OK

Ils s'avancèrent donc dans le labyrinthe sombre que constituaient ces caves Bones n'était pas très rassurée, elle se rapprocha de Booth et lui effleura la main, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle se sentit rougir aussitôt, finalement la pénombre de ces caves était peut-être la bienvenue.

- Il est là, dit Booth en indiquant un petit homme dans un coin un peu plus éclairé

C'est ça le « grand patron » ! pouffa-t-elle, il n'est pas si grand !

Ton sens de l'humour n'est vraiment pas terrible. Maintenant tu me laisses parler, déclara-t-il d'un ton autoritaire qu'elle n'osa pas discuter. Bonjour monsieur le directeur.

Bonjour agent Booth. Vous devez être le docteur Brennan ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Bones.

Oui monsieur

Bon, je pense que vous avez envie de savoir pourquoi je vous ai demandé de descendre jusqu'ici pour vous parler plutôt que dans mon immense bureau très bien éclairé.

En effet … commença Bones avant de sentir le poing de Booth lui tapoter assez fortement le dos.

En fait je veux que personne ne soit au courant de ce que je vais vous dire. Je peux compter sur votre discrétion ?

Bien sûr monsieur, répondit Booth avant que Bones ne puisse poser trop de question

OK. Donc il s'agit d'une mission top secrète. Il se trouve que l'ambassadeur des Etats-Unis a eu une énorme surprise en faisant rénover la cave de l'ambassade. Un corps a été découvert et il se trouve que depuis quelque années, plusieurs stagiaires ont disparu. Il vous faudra donc identifier le corps et élucider ce meurtre.

Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre ? Et comment on fait pour y aller ? Et pour le travail qu'on a en cours ? demanda-t-elle en sentant de nouveau le poing de Booth lui frapper le bas du dos

Trouvez une excuse, prenez des vacances, improvisez !

Bien sûr monsieur, il n'y a pas de problème monsieur, lui assura Booth en se plaçant devant Bones pour éviter qu'elle ne commette d'autres gaffes.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Booth ramenait Bones à l'institut :

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire ? Je n'ai presque jamais pris de vacances depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler là !!

Alors ils ne pourront rien te dire, lui répondit Booth. Le seul vrai problème c'est qu'on part dans deux jours et que c'est un peu juste pour prétendre avoir subitement envie de prendre des vacances.

Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là, pas du tout même, lui reprocha-t-elle

Tu me fais confiance ? lui demanda-t-il subitement

Oui pourquoi ? répondit-elle en commençant à se méfier de ce petit sourire charmeur

J'ai une idée pour qu'ils te laissent partir sans poser trop de problèmes.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tu verras !

Arrivés à l'institut, Booth se dirigea directement vers le bureau du directeur, laissant Bones retourner seule dans son bureau, en se demandant quelle idée tordue il avait encore bien pu avoir. En m^me temps, elle dut b ien admettre que ce mystère lui plaisait bien.

-BONES, ON PART EN VACANCES !! s'écria Booth

Cette phrase eu tout à fait l'effet attendu : Angela, Jack et Zack se précipitèrent dans le bureau.

-Quoi ? demanda Bones qui ne voyait pas pourquoi il tenait à ce que tout le labo soit au courant.

On part en vacances, répéta-t-il plus calmement. A Paris !

Wow, ça c'est des vacances ! s'écria Angela

Pourquoi vous partez maintenant, demanda Zack, on est en plein hiver !

En fait j'ai gagné un séjour pour deux à Paris à la tombola du FBI et puisque l'anniversaire de Bones est dans … deux jours, j'ai pensé à elle.

Et soudain, elle eu honte : elle ne savait même pas la date d'anniversaire de Booth. En même temps, elle était flattée : il se souvenait de la sienne.

Bon ben je vais faire mes valises, déclara Booth en sortant.

Jack et Zack le suivirent, seule Angela était restée :

Tu as de la chance ma chérie

Pourquoi ? demanda Bones

Tu vas à Paris, ça déjà c'est pas mal. Mais par dessus tout tu y vas avec Booth. Sûrement le plus sexy des agents du FBI. Et puis Paris c'est la ville des amoureux…

Je croyais que c'était Venise, l'interrompit Bones

Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça marche aussi à Paris, répliqua Angela en sortant du bureau avec un petit sourire narquois.


	2. Chapter 2

- Bones, c'est bon, tu es prête ? demanda Booth qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Pas tout à fait. Tu n'as qu'à regarder la télé le temps que je termine, lui répondit-elle

_Au moins elle en a racheter une_ pensa Booth en s'installant dans le canapé. Il zappait quand tout à coup il tomba sur une chaîne qui proposait un documentaire sur Paris, _parfait_ pensa-t-il, _comme ça j'aurais l'air savant devant Bones !_ C'était un documentaire parfaitement fait pour les touristes en mal de files d'attentes et de grands magasins bondés le week-end .Quelques images de la tour Effel, de l'Arc de Triomphe, du Louvre … en bref, rien de ce qu'il n'avait pas déjà vu dans des films, des magazines ou des brochures d'agence de voyage …_pas si savant que ça en fin de compte_.

- C'est bon je suis prête, dit Bones en sortant de sa chambre

- Laisse, je vais prendre ça, dit Booth en s'emparant de ses bagages

- Wow, quel gentleman !

- Eh, qu'est ce que tu crois, je suis comme ça moi !! Et en plus si on ne se dépêche pas on va arriver en retard à l'aéroport.

- Je me disais aussi …

- Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Maintenant, direction l'aéroport. Aucun d'eux n'était très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire la queue pendant de longues minutes aux guichets d'embarquement. Etonnement, lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, quelqu'un se présenta tout de suite pour s'occuper d'eux personnellement, ce qui leur valut quelques remarques et des regards désagréables. « Nous aussi on part en lune de miel, et c'est pas pour ça qu'on passe devant tout le monde » lança une jeune femme à Bones. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre que Booth la prit par la taille et répondit à la jeune femme « oui mais nous c'est spécial ». Le reste de la procédure d'embarquement se passa sans incidents notoires.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Bones une fois qu'ils étaient confortablement installé en première classe.

- Fait quoi ?

- Me prendre par la taille et répondre comme si on était mariés ?

- Oh je ne sais pas, répondit Booth, une petite envie … de passer plus vite, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le regard troublé de Bones.

A peu près dix heures d'avion, ça allait être long. Après le repas qui était servi en vol, ils choisir un de regardé un film sur les écrans intégrés dans les dossiers des sièges de devant, enfin, ce fut plutôt Booth qui choisit parce que Bones n'y connaissait pas grand chose en cinéma. De toute manière, elle ne vit pas grand chose puisqu'elle s'endormit quasiment au premier quart d'heure.

- Tempérance, réveille-toi, lui susurra Booth à l'oreille.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, heurtant la tête de Booth au passage. Pendant son sommeil, elle avait glissé de son siège et sa tête se trouvait maintenant sur les genoux de Booth, ce qui n'avait pas dû trop le gêné puisqu'il l'avait recouverte d'une couverture.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie

- Il faut que tu t'attaches, on va bientôt arriver.

Elle avait dormi si longtemps que ça ? Et pourquoi Booth ne l'avait-il pas réveillée plus tôt ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il appelé par son prénom ? se demanda-t-elle subitement. Elle le regarda, il était parfaitement normal, toujours ce petit sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres.

- Quoi, je suis mal coiffée, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, tu es parfaite.

Après cette réplique qui était partie trop vite au goût de Booth, il y eut un long silence gêné, qui ne fut rompu que par le pilote qui leur annonçait qu'ils devaient s'attacher car il allait commencer à atterrir.

- Une fois sortis de l'aéroport, Booth appela un taxi qui les amena à l'ambassade. Ils payèrent le taxi et s'engagèrent dans le porche d'entrée. Personne. Dans les couloirs. Personne. Ils finirent par trouver une femme de ménage dans l'un des bureaux ouverts. _Et ben, si c'est ça la sécurité dans une ambassade, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils retrouvent des cadavres_, pensa Booth

- S'il vous plait, demanda Booth

- Oui, répondit la femme de ménage en se retournant

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Booth du FBI de Washington et voici le docteur Temperance Brennan. Nous voudrions parler à Monsieur Johnson.

- L'ambassadeur ? demanda la femme de ménage étonnée

- Ben oui, vous en connaissez un autre ? demanda Bones qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Mais il n'y a personne aujourd'hui, répondit-t-elle assez agressivement

- Pourriez vous nous dire pourquoi ? demanda poliment et calmement Booth qui essayait de calmer le jeu entre les deux femmes.

- Ben c'est samedi, lui répondit calmement la femme de ménage en le regardant attentivement.

- Et alors ? demanda Bones pour attirer son attention sur elle

- Et bien après 16h le samedi quasiment toutes les institutions sont fermées, lui répondit-elle méchamment.

- On est samedi, demanda Booth étonné

- Oui, répondit la femme de ménage qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait

- Le décalage horaire !! s'écria tout à coup Bones

- Quoi ?

- Oui, on est parti un vendredi de Washington mais avec le décalage horaire on a « avancer » dans le temps en quelque sorte.

- Bon ben c'est pas grave, on reviendra demain ! déclara Booth qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Sûrement pas ! s'écria tout à coup la femme de ménage qui décidément comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il ce passait. Demain c'est dimanche et il n'y aura personne … de toute la journée, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en réponse aux regards furieux que lui lançait Bones.

- Bon ben on reviendra lundi alors, dit Booth, ce sera ouvert ? ajouta-t-il sur un ton de reproche qui fit sourire Bones et rougir la femme de ménage.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent l'ambassade et se retrouvèrent dans le quartier diplomatique de Paris

- Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Bones

- On profite de notre week-end ! lui lança Booth en la prenant par les épaules

- Ok, s'entendit-elle répondre.


	3. Chapter 3

La première étape, c'était de trouver un hôtel. Et ce ne fut pas le plus facile. Comme par hasard, ce week-end là se tenait un match de football très important entre l'équipe de France et l'équipe d'Angleterre, et les deux pays semblaient d'être donné rendez-vous à Paris. Après avoir été demander des chambres dans près d'une dizaine d'hôtel, Bones et Booth se retrouvèrent dans une auberge pour dîner. La salle était assez petite mais très accueillante et ils se retrouvèrent à une toute petite table près d'une énorme cheminée. Après un repas bien copieux, Booth sortit un petit paquet cadeau et le posa devant Bones.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un cadeau d'anniversaire !

Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui …

Et si ! répondit Booth tout content de lui. C'est la magie du décalage horaire !!

Ah oui. Bon ben merci, répondit-elle gênée, mais ce n'était pas la peine.

Mais si, on ne peut pas avoir un anniversaire sans un cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu le l'ouvre pas ?

Si si, bien sûr.

C'était une parure de bijou qui contenait un collier, un bracelet, des boucles d'oreilles et une bague. Ils étaient simples mais vraiment très beaux.

Wow, c'est magnifique Booth … commença-t-elle

Je me suis dit que puisque tu avait à peu près un collier pour chaque tenue, tu pouvait avoir toute la parure.

Merci beaucoup, dit elle en enfilant la bague

Oh mon Dieu, une demande en mariage ! s'écria la propriétaire de l'auberge. Toute mes félicitations, dit-elle à Bones et Booth en leur serrant la main.

Evidemment, toute la salle s'était retournée pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Pour fêter ça, je vous offre deux nuits dans la plus belle chambre de cette auberge, déclara la propriétaire très enthousiaste

A ce moment là toute la salle se mit à les applaudir mais Bones et Booth avaient tout à fait autre chose en tête : fini la chasse aux chambres d'hôtel !! Enfin.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, une petite fille vint même leur donner un dessin qui les représentait dans une église.

Une fois leur repas terminé, ils montèrent donc dans leur chambre et là, petit problème : un seul lit.

Bon, je te laisse le lit, dit Booth

Merci

Si tu pouvais me passer les coussin par contre, ça serait pas mal parce qu'il n'y a même pas de canapé.

Mais tu ne vas pas dormir par terre !!

Et on fait comment alors ?

Ben on peut aller demander un lit d'appoint à la propriétaire … commença Bones

Oui et comme ça on va se faire jeter dehors … je te rappelle qu'on est sensé être de jeunes mariés… enfin même pas des jeunes mariés puisque je viens de faire ma demande !

Ah oui, c'est vrai, répondit Bones en souriant. Bon ben, on va dormir tous les deux dans le lit.

Ils s'endormirent chacun à une extrémité du lit. Cependant quand Booth se réveilla, ils se trouvaient tous les deux au centre du lit. Il se leva en essayant de ne pas réveiller Bones : perdu !

Tu vas où ?

Euh… je ne sais pas, sûrement prendre mon petit déjeuner, répondit-il

Quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le lit

Euh … ben je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas changé l'heure de ma montre.

Tu n'as qu'a prendre mon portable dans mon sac, normalement ça change automatiquement quand on l'allume

Ok

Bon, moi je vais me doucher ! déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux près, ils descendirent au restaurant où la propriétaire les attendait.

Bonjour, je vous ais préparé une table spéciale, c'est la même que celle que vous aviez hier, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, près de la cheminée.

Merci, répondirent-ils ensemble

Une fois installés à leur table « spéciale », ils commencèrent à manger.

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui, puisque l'ambassade est fermée ? demanda Bones

On va visiter, bien sûr. Comme ça je n'aurais pas tout à fait menti à tout le monde ! répondit Booth

Comment ça ?

Et bien j'ai dit qu'on allait en VACANCES. Je pense même que je l'ai dit assez fort pour que tout le labo comprenne bien …

Ca c'est sûr !! Bon ben alors je propose qu'on fasse la ville à pieds…

A pieds, mais ça ne va pas ! Tu as vu comment c'est grand Paris, c'est comme si tu faisait le tour de Washington à pieds, c'est pas possible !

Si, je l'ai déjà fait moi

C'est vrai ? demanda Booth des plus en plus étonné par sa partenaire

Bien sûr, et je n'en suis pas morte. Et je te rappelle que je suis sensé être ta femme et comme tu es un bon mari, tu veux me faire plaisir, donc tu fais ce que je veux…

C'est ça oui !!


	4. Chapter 4

Une fois leur repas terminé, ils remontèrent dans leur chambre préparer un sac à dos pour la journée. C'est alors que le portable de Bones sonna :

Allo ?

Salut, c'est Angela, alors comment se passent tes vacances ?

Euh … bien

Je dérange peut-être ?

Non pas du tout, on était en train de préparer nos affaires pour aller faire un tour, expliqua Bones

Ok, bon ben il faut que je te laisse j'ai pas mal de boulot. Tu as bien choisi ta semaine pour prendre tes vacances

Pourquoi ?

Il y a eu un crash d'avion … donc on a plein d'authentifications. Ne t'inquiète pas on s'en sort sans toi, ajouta-t-elle en devançant la question de Bones

Ok

Bon ben profites bien de tes vacances … et de Booth ! lança-t-elle avant de raccrocher en vitesse pour éviter à Bones d'avoir le temps de riposter.

C'était qui ? demanda Booth en sortant de la salle de bain

Angela, répondit Bones

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

Que je profite de mes vacances, lui dit-elle, _et de toi pensa-t-elle_.

Elle rougit à cette pensée. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient à la réception de l'auberge et demandèrent un plan.

- Où voulez-vous aller ? demanda la propriétaire

Oh on ne sait pas trop, on va faire le tour des grands monuments … des trucs de touristes quoi ! répondit gaiement Booth

Ok, répondit la propriétaire en leur tendant des prospectus. Vous voulez aussi un plan du métro, ou des bus, ou des taxis ?

Non ! s' écria Bones. On… on a prévu de le faire à pieds, expliqua Bones devant le regard médusé de la propriétaire.

Oh je vois, j'espère juste que vous êtes assez sportifs

Pourquoi ? demanda précipitamment Booth

Ben vous savez, Paris c'est pas immense mais bon, c'est pas tout petit non plus

Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, lança-t-il en se retournant vers Bones

Merci, dit-elle à la propriétaire de l'auberge et en ramassant les prospectus étalés sur le comptoir. Et de toute manière, ça ne te fera pas de mal de marcher un peu, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Booth en lui chatouillant le ventre.

Oh … tu n'aurais pas dut faire ça !! lui lança-t-il en lui faisant la même chose

Ben euh … on va peut-être y aller ? demanda Bones une fois qu'elle eut réussit de se dégager des bras de Booth

Ok on y va alors. Merci encore pour les plans, dit-il en prenant Bones par les épaules pour sortir

Ils sont mignons tous les deux tu ne trouves pas ? demanda la propriétaire à son mari.

La première chose que Booth voulait voir, c'était la tour Effel, ils se dirigèrent donc vers la place du Trocadéro. Une fois arrivés, ils allèrent sur la place sous la tour Effel et prirent leur tour dans la file d'attente. Booth, qui était derrière Bones, se rapprocha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle sans se retourner

On m'a dit qu'il y avait plein de pickpockets dans le coin, lui dit-il à l'oreille

Ah d'accord … répondit-elle en souriant

Ce qu'elle trouvait bizarre, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se dégager de ses bras. D'habitude elle ne supportait pas trop les contacts humains, dans les deux sens du termes, mais là elle se sentait vraiment bien.

Booth remarqua qu'elle ne tentait rien pour se séparer de lui, ce qui lui fit plaisir étant donné qu'il connaissait son caractère fougueux et impulsif. A son plus grand plaisir, la queue n'avançait pas très vite, ils restèrent donc ainsi pendant près d'une demi heure.

Quand leur tour fut arrivé ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage. Là chacun d'eux fut soufflé par la beauté de ce qu'ils voyaient : une magnifique vue de Paris ensoleillé se déroulait devant eux. Une fois remis de leur première impression, ils firent le tour, allèrent dans l'une des boutiques de souvenir ou Bones pris une mini tour Effel pour Angela et ils redescendirent. Arrivés en bas, ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café et Booth alla au comptoir commander deux cafés. Pendant ce temps, sur la terrasse, Bones feuilletait les prospectus qu'ils avaient pris à l'hôtel quand tout à coup quelqu'un l'interpella agressivement :

Nan mais je rêve ! VOUS !

Quand Bones se retourna, elle reconnut tout de suite la jeune femme de l'aéroport, celle qui lui avait reprocher de passer devant tout le monde.

Oui, MOI, ça vous pose un problème ? demanda Bones qui ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'elle lui reprochait

D'abord vous nous passez devant à l'aéroport et là vous prenez la dernière table disponible ! Vous vous foutez de nous !!!

Eh, on se calme ok !!! répondit Bones qui commençait maintenant à s'énerver. Si vous étiez arriver avant vous auriez pris la place et je ne serais pas venu vous fair chier alors maintenant vous partez merci !!

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Booth en arrivant avec les deux cafés

Vous nous avait encore pris notre place, répondit méchamment la jeune femme

Nan mais vous avez quel âge madame ? vous vous croyez en maternelle ou quoi ? demanda Bones en se levant

Calme toi Tempe, ça ne sert a rien, dit Booth en la retenant. De toute manière on y est on y reste ! Maintenant au revoir.

Il le leur dit de manière tellement brutale qu'ils ne surent pas quoi rajouter et s'en allèrent sans avoir bien compris ce qui leur arrivait

Wow, quel caractère ! lui lança Bones en riant

Je veux bien être gentil mais il ne faut pas trop me chercher non plus !

Je vois ça, j'ai intérêt à faire attention !

Mais non, lui répondit-il avec une sourire charmeur, toi c'est différent !

Ah bon…

Une fois leur cafés terminés, ils partirent et allèrent à l'Arc de Triomphe, à la cathédrale Notre-Dame et Bones insista pour passer devant la Sorbonne et au musée d'histoire naturelle. « Déformation professionnelle » avait dit Booth. Après leur excursion, ils retournèrent à l'auberge, et se dirigèrent directement vers leur chambres.

Tu vois, tu n'es pas mort ! lança Bones à Booth en ouvrant la porte

Je t'assure que c'est pas loin, lui répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur elle gentiment

Arrête je vais tomber ! lui dit Bones en riant

Mais non, tu es solide Temperance

Tempérance ???

Ben oui, c'est ton prénom je crois…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : ils étaient tombés sur le lit puisque Booth se reposait toujours sur Bones qui n'arrivait plus à le porter.

Bon ben moi je vais me doucher, déclara-t-il en se relevant

Ok

Quand il ressortit, Bones s'était endormie sur le lit, dans la position où elle était tombée. Booth en profita pour descendre à la réception. Quand il remonta, il s'assit à coté de Bones et la réveilla doucement

Tempe, réveille toi …

Hum , gémit-elle

Alors comme ça ça ne tue pas de faire tout Paris à pieds ?? demanda Booth pour la taquiner

Je suis pas tout à fait morte, lui répondit-elle en le tirant vers elle

Tant mieux, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

En quel honneur ? demanda-t-elle surprise

Ben pour ton anniversaire ! T'es fatiguée à ce point là ?

Et c'est quoi la surprise ?

Oui je confirme que tu es vraiment fatiguée, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Bon maintenant tu vas te doucher et tu t'habilles classe. Tenue correcte exigée !!

Bones se leva et rentra dans la salle de bain. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, elle sortit en peignoir pour aller chercher une tenue dans sa valise. Booth remarqua qu'elle ne marchait pas vraiment normalement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda-t-il

De quoi tu parles ?

On dirait que tu boite un peu. T'as mal au dos ?

Ouai, à force de piétiner toute la journée, répondit-elle

Aïe !

Je te signale quand même que ça a commencer à cause de toi ! lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment

Comment ça ?

Ben oui, c'est toi qui a commencé a me taper dans le dos dans les caves du FBI.

C'est vrai … Viens là.

Quoi ?

Viens t'allonger sur le lit , répéta-t-il

Bones n'avait pas la force de discuter, elle alla donc s'installer sur le lit. Allongée sur le ventre, Booth lui retira le haut de son peignoir, non sans quelques réticences de la part de Bones, et il commença à la masser, lentement, avec douceur.

Je ne te connaissais pas ce talent, lui dit Bones

Oh mais il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, lui dit-il à l'oreille

Ooooh…

Je t'aime ! lui lança-t-il soudainement

Quoi ?

Elle s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Une déclaration. De Booth. Pour elle. En fait, ça lui plaisait.

Je t'aime, répéta-t-il

Moi aussi, lui avoua-t-elle en se retournant.

Cette annonce lui coupa la parole. Il s'était attendu à devoir la convaincre avec des grands discours, ils les avait déjà en tête mais là … il ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire.

OK, là je dois dire que je ne sais plus trop quoi dire, lui avoua-t-il

Alors ne dit rien … et embrasse moi, lui demanda-t-elle

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se pencha lentement vers elle et l'embrassa avec douceur, elle répondit à son baiser un peu plus fougueusement .

C'était ça ma surprise ? demanda Bones

Non mais bon ça à l'air de te plaire aussi. Je me trompe ?

Pas du tout, répondit-elle en l'attirant vers elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils passèrent ainsi leur première nuit d'amour.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, le portable de Booth sonna de bonne heure. Il l'attrapa dans sa veste sans se lever du lit et répondit d'une voix endormie :

Allo ?

Agent Booth ?

Oui

Le directeur veut vous parler, je vous le passe, lui dit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil

Le directeur de quoi ? demanda Booth qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer

Ben du FBI …

Ah oui, excusez moi. Vous pouvez me le passer.

Allo ?

Bonjour monsieur le directeur, dit Booth en essayant de ne pas paraître trop endormi

Bonjour Booth, alors cette enquête, ça avance ?

Et bien l'ambassade était fermée pendant le week-end.

Bon ben allez y maintenant, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Le seul problème monsieur c'est qu'il n'est que 5h30, je doute que ce soit déjà ouvert

Ah excusez moi Booth, je n'avait pas pensé au décalage horaire. Mais bon, ne trainez pas trop quand même.

Bien monsieur, au revoir monsieur, dit Booth avant de raccrocher.

Il se retourna, vit Bones et sourit au souvenir de leur nuit d'amour. Il décida de la réveiller doucement et commença à lui caresser le dos. A ce contact, un frisson parcourut le corps de Bones et elle se retourna vers lui

Bonjour, lui dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement

Bonjour … il est quelle heure ?

5h30

Et tu trouves que c'est une heure pour me réveiller après ce que tu m'a fais subir cette nuit !!! lui répondit-elle en souriant

Hum hum …

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent comme ça un certain moment., environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils se décidèrent enfin à se lever, et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Quand la propriétaire vint les servir, Booth lui demanda :

S'il vous plait, est-ce qu'il serait possible de conserver la même chambre

Bien sûr ! Pour combien de temps ?

Et bien c'est ça le problème, on ne peut pas savoir exactement.

Il n'y a pas de problème, vous n'aurez qu'a régler quand vous partirez.

Merci, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ils arrivèrent à l'ambassade vers 8h00 et rencontrèrent enfin l'ambassadeur :

Bonjour Monsieur, le salua Booth

Bonjour agent Booth, bonjour mademoiselle, dit-il en se tournant vers Bones avec un sourire charmeur, ce qui ne plut que très peu à Booth.

Bonjour, répondit-elle un peu gênée

Bon, on peu voir le corps, demanda tout à coup Booth pour changer de sujet

Le corps ? demanda l'ambassadeur qui continuait à dévisager Temperance

Oui, le corps, répondit celle-ci assez agressivement, celui que vous avez retrouvé dans votre cave…

Ah oui, bien sûr !! suivez moi, je vous montre ça tout de suite.

Ils descendirent dans les sous-sols de l'ambassade et se retrouvèrent dans des caves tout aussi sombres que celle du QG du FBI. Arrivés à une petite porte, il fit passer Temperance devant lui et commença à la suivre d'un peu trop près mais Booth le ramarqua et se glissa entre les deux. En face d'eus se trouvait effectivement un corps, mais il paraissait bizarre.

Est-ce que quelqu'un y a touché ? demanda Temperance en s'approchant

Bien sûr, répondit l'ambassadeur tout content de lui, un corps trouvé dans une ambassade ce n'est pas commun alors vous imaginez bien que tous les employés sont venus voir !

QUOI ! hurla Temperance, VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI !

Je euh … je ne comprends pas

Vous ne comprenez pas ! lui reprocha Booth trop content de pouvoir enfin lui faire une remarque. Vous avez peut-être, sûrement même, détruit la plupart des preuves biologiques qui pouvaient nous mener à l'assassin !!

Oh … Je suis désolé, je n'y avais pas du tout penser , répondit-il tout gêné

Je vois bien, lui répondit Temperance avec colère. Est-ce que au moins vous auriez une salle qu'on pourrait utiliser ?

Bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il de répondre pour se faire pardonner, il vous faut une salle de quel genre ?

De préférence pas trop meublée et surtout sans moquette, répondit Temperance

Il y a une petite salle qui servait de labo pour les archives avant qu'elles ne changent de place, ça vous irait ?

Ce serait parfait, lui répondit Booth avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Ils remontèrent donc et se dirigèrent vers une petite salle totalement carrelée ( sol, murs plafond … partout quoi !)

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, demanda l'ambassadeur redoutant une autre réflexion de la part de Tempérance

Le Jefferson est à peu près quinze fois plus grand mais ça fera l'affaire, répondit-elle en se retournant vers lui

Bon, dans ce cas je vais vous laisser travailler, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans mon bureau, c'est qu'on a du travail dans une ambassade eh eh…

Voyant que sa petite blagounette n'avait pas eut l'effet prévu, il se contenta de sortir en fermant la porte.

Tu parles ! lança Booth une fois qu'il fut partit. Il a tellement de boulot qu'il peut se permettre de partir en week-end !

C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être débordé, renchérit Temperance. Il a le temps de partir en week-end et en plus il a le temps de saccager les preuves … il est doué cet ambassadeur ! Au fait, ils sont nommés par qui ceux là ?

J'en sais rien mais celui qui c'est occupé de lui ne devait pas être très clair !

Bon, maintenant, au boulot ! lança Temperance. Tu te sens capable de m'assister ? demanda-t-elle à Booth, puisque Zack n'est pas là ?

Bien sûr, lui répondit-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle par derrière

Ah non ! s'exclama-t-elle

Quoi ?

Le travail c'est le travail … pour le reste on verra après, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

OUI, CHEF ! dit-il en faisant son salut militaire

Bon, la première chose c'est de ramener le corps ici

C'est parti !

Ils redescendirent dans la cave et s'approchèrent du corps. Il ne ressemblait pas à ce que Booth et Bones avaient l'habitude de voir : celui-ci était à genoux mais le plus étonnant c'est qu'il ne tombait pas, il restait dans cette position :

C'est bizarre, murmura Bones

Quoi donc ?

Et bien même en supposant que la victime ait été tuée dans cette position, ça aurait entrainer une rigidité cadavérique mais ça ne resterait pas en place comme ça. Normalement, le crâne est plus lourd que le reste du squelette, continua-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de Booth, donc il aurait dût tomber.

Et puisqu'il est encore « collé » au cou, c'est pas normal

Tout à fait. Bon, on va essayer de le remonter dans la position mais ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il se casse.

Ils commencèrent à le porter et à la surprise de Temperance, il ne bougea pas. Il le remontèrent dans le « labo » et ils le disposèrent sur la table. Ensuite Temperance redescendit dans la cave et remonta à toute vitesse.

Seeley, faut que tu vienne, dit-elle essoufflée

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Rien de grave mais si tu pouvait te dépêcher, ça serait sympa, merci.

Ils redescendirent et Temperance le mena au fond de la cave, dans le coin où ils avaient trouvés le corp.

Regarde, au fond là-bas, il y a une planche de bois.

Et ?

Et ben il y a un morceau d'os en dessous

Et ?

Et ben va le chercher, dit-elle en le poussant par terre

Pourquoi t'y vas pas toi ?

J'ai mal au dos

Bon OK, répondit-il résigné.

Il s'agenouilla près de la planche de bois, la souleva avec difficulté et récupéra les morceaux d'os qu'il y trouva. Il tendit ensuite les quatre petits bouts d'os à Temperance. Elle les examina rapidement et dit :

On a un problème.

Lequel ?

Ce n'est pas une victime que nous avons mais trois !

Quoi ?

Ces quatre bouts d'os sont des bout de trois rotules différentes et il n'y avait aucun bout manquant sur notre squelette.

Et alors ?

Tu as quatre genoux ?

Non, répondit Booth qui ne comprenait plus rien

Et ben alors … dit-elle en riant alors qu'elle remontait.


	6. Chapter 6

Booth avait mis pas mal de temps à comprendre le raisonnement de Bones. Pendant qu'elle examinait les ossements lui se dirigea vers le bureau de l'ambassadeur :

Monsieur, je peux vous parler une minute ?

Bien sûr agent Booth, asseyez-vous je vous en pris, lui dit-il en lui indiquant une chaise.

Je voudrais savoir si vous avez garder les dossier de tous les stagiaires qui ont travaillé ici disons … ces cinq dernières années.

Oui bien sûr, je vais demander à mon assistante de vous donner ça

Merci beaucoup monsieur

Comme il s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau, Booth fut interpelé par l'ambassadeur :

Excusez moi, agent Booth, j'aurais une question à vous poser

Bien sûr allez y

Euh … c'est un peu gênant mais … je voulais savoir si le docteur Brennan avait quelqu'un dans sa vie

Euh … Oui, répondit Booth qui ne comprenait plus très bien

Ah … dommage. Vous le connaissez peut-être ?

Oui, répondit Booth qui commençait à être sur la défensive

Et il est comment ?

Normal

Ok donc j'ai toutes mes chances

Je ne crois pas non … répondit Booth en sortant.

Il passa par le bureau de l'assistante de l'ambassadeur pour récupérer les dossiers qu'il avait demandé et rejoignit ensuite Temperance dans la salle qui servait de labo.

Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as appris de beau ? lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant renter

Il m'a donné les dossiers des stagiaires et …

Et ?

Et il voulais savoir si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie.

Et tu lui a dit quoi ?

Ben je lui ai dit oui ! dit-il ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi elle avait posé cette question.

Tu as bien fait, lui dit-elle avant d'aller l'embrasser.

Pendant un moment Booth avait douté. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui avait posé cette question, elle ne le considérait peut-être pas comme lui la considérait, c'est-à-dire comme la femme de sa vie.

Je t'ai eu hein ? lui demanda Temperance en lui souriant

Quoi ?

Je voulais juste voir ta réaction

Ah ok, alors c'était une blague

Evidemment, lui répondit-elle en recommençant à l'embrasser.

Bon alors ça va. On va déjeuner ? on pourra en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œil sur ces dossiers.

Ok

Ils allèrent donc déjeuner dans une brasserie du centre-ville et s'installèrent ensuite sur un banc dans un parc pour étudier les dossiers. Alors que Booth était parti leur chercher des cafés un jeune homme aborda Temperance :

Bonjour

Bonjour, répondit-elle poliment

Je peux m'assoir ?

Euh … pourquoi ?

Pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance, lui répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en passant son bras sur ses épaules

Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

Allez, laisse toi faire c'est tout…

Je peux vous aider ? demanda Booth qui venait juste de revenir et qui avait tout vu

Euh oui, tu peux nous laissez tranquilles et partir se serait sympa

Pardon ? demanda Booth qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver

Casse-toi !!

Mais bien sûr !

Sur ce, il attrapa le jeune home le leva du banc et l'assit par terre.

Désolé mais là c'est ma place, lui dit-il en se rapprochant de Tempérance qui riait de la réaction de l'autre. Maintenant c'est toi qui dégage, merci.

Tu me donnes mon café ? lui demanda Temperance

Mais bien sûr ma chérie, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant devant l'autre qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé.

Une fois qu'il fut enfin parti, ils commencèrent à étudier les dossiers d'un peu plus près. Temperance en élimina un certain nombre au premier coup d'œil, les ossements ne correspondait pas.

Bon, nous savons déjà que les trois victimes sont des femmes entre 20 et 30 ans …

Ah bon ? la coupa Booth

Mais oui on le sait, lui répondit gentiment Tempérance en souriant

Si tu les dis, je te crois

J'espère ! Bon, du coup il ne nous reste plus que cinq candidates

Qui sont …

Sarah Morris, Lilly Blott, Jenny Galber, Lucy Sander et Helena West

Bon ben on n'a plus qu'à retourner à l'ambassade et passer des coups de fil aux familles pour savoir lesquelles sont rentrées vivantes et lesquelles ne sont jamais rentrées, dit Booth en se levant et en prenant Temperance par la taille

Ok

En ressortant du parc, ils rencontrèrent de nouveaux le jeune homme qui avait dragué Temperance. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle proie qui semblait en mauvaise posture. Lorsque Booth s'approcha de lui, il détala comme un lapin, ce qui fit rire nos deux tourtereaux.

Une fois arrivés à l'ambassade, Bones redescendit dans son « labo » pendant que Booth appelait les familles des cinq stagiaires. Profitant de son absence auprès de Bones, l'ambassadeur descendit lui aussi et alla la voir :

Bonjour Docteur

Bonjour monsieur, répondit poliment Temperance

Alors, Vous avancez ?

Oui, mais ce n'est pas grâce à vous ! lui envoya-t-elle

Je vous demande pardon ?

Vous avez beaucoup endommagé le squelette, vous auriez dut le laisser tel que vous l'avez trouvé.

Bon et bien je vais vous laisser, lui dit-il décontenancé.

En sortant, il rencontra Booth qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le labo

Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda l'ambassadeur assez agressivement

Je viens faire part de mes recherches au docteur Brennan

Ah oui, bien sûr

Et vous qu'st-ce que vous faites là ? lui demanda Booth

J'étais juste venu lui parlé. Elle a du caractère vous savez ? J'aime ça ! ajouta-t-il en repartant.

Nan mais il a vraiment un problème celui-là ! lança Booth à Temperance en entrant dans le labo

Qui ? L'ambassadeur ?

Oui

Pourquoi ?

Il viens de me dire que tu avais du caractère et que ça lui plaisait ! Il manque pas d'air !

Et sinon tu as trouvé nos victimes ? demanda Bones en se rapprochant de Booth pour voir ses notes

Oui, il s'agit de Sarah, Jenny et Helena.

Comment elles sont arrivées là ?

Elles ont été recrutées après avoir obtenu leur diplôme en relations internationales.

Ok, tu as des photos d'elles ? lui demanda Temperance

Pas encore, ils doivent me les envoyer demain par mail

Pourquoi ils ne te les envoient pas aujourd'hui ?

Je ne sais pas ils ont dit demain…

Dommage, je ne peux pas faire grand chose de plus sans les photos pour l'instant.

Mais d'habitude tu ne veux même pas les voir les photos et tu débrouilles très bien sans…

Oui mais d'habitude j'ai Angela et les autres

Tu devrais peut-être l'appeler d'ailleurs, sinon elle va encore appelé où il ne faut pas, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ok, de toute manière je ne peut plus rien faire ici. On peut partir !

C'est parti !!

Ils sortirent du « labo » et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'ambassade quand l'ambassadeur les rattrapa :

Docteur Brennan, je peux vous dire un mot ? lui demanda-t-il tout sourire

Oui

En privé

Pourquoi on n'est pas bien ici ?

Bon si vous voulez, c'était juste pour ne pas vous mettre mal à l'aise devant votre coéquipier

Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça

Ok, bon ben je voulais vous demander si vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Euh … non, répondit franchement Temperance qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de question. On a d'autres projets pour ce soir, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Booth, mais merci quand-même pour l'invitation, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard médusé.

Bien sûr je comprend, bonne soirée quand même.

Merci, répondirent-ils en cœur avant de partir

Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés de l'ambassade, Booth demanda à Temperance :

Pourquoi tu lui à répondit comme ça ?

Je ne sais pas, c'est sorti tout seul. Et de toute manière j'en avais marre qu'il me tourne autour !

Tu as raison, moi aussi je commençais sérieusement a en avoir marre, lui répondit-il en la prenant par la taille. Bon, on rentre à l'auberge ou tu veux qu'on sorte ce soir ?

On peut faire les deux, lui répondit Temperance en l'embrassant

Je vois …


	7. Chapter 7

Ils rentrèrent donc tranquillement a l'auberge, main dans la main, content de leur situation. Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'auberge, l'horizon s'assombrit quelque peu : Le couple de l'aéroport et du café se tenait devant la réception et discutait assez vivement avec la propriétaire. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, la jeune femme se retourna et s'écria :

- OH NON, pas encore vous !

Vous vous connaissez ? demanda la propriétaire qui commençait à en avoir assez de ce couple insupportable

Pas vraiment, répondit Temperance en esquivant un geste assez violent de la part du jeune homme.

Non mais ça va pas bien chez vous ! lui lança Booth. Vous vous prenez pour qui ? d'abord vous l'agressez à une terrasse de café et maintenant vous voulez la frapper ? C'est quoi votre problème ??

Ils veulent avoir votre chambre, répondit la propriétaire.

Et pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas monsieur … Booth, dit-elle en regardant le registre des réservations

Pourquoi vous la voulez ? demanda alors Booth à le jeune femme

Parce que c'est la mieux !!

Oui mais pour l'instant elle est à nous et puis c'est tout, lui répondit Temperance en prenant la main de Booth pour l'attirer vers l'ascenseur.

Il la suivit sans trop de difficulté, il réussit à contenir sa colère. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ces gens, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? Pourquoi les retrouvaient-ils partout ?

Eh, ça va ? lui demanda Temperance en le tirant de ses pensées

Oui ça va, d'autant mieux quand je ne les vois plus ces deux là.

Ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre et Temperance s'effondra sur le lit

Ca ne va pas ? demanda Booth

Si, j'ai juste un peu mal au dos…

Tu veux un massage, lui demanda-t-il. Un massage comme hier… ajouta-t-il avec son sourire charmeur

Je veux bien un « vrai » massage … pour commencer, lui répondit-t-elle

Ok , pas de problème

Alors que le « vrai » massage était terminé et qu'ils commençaient à s'embrasser passionnément, le téléphone de Bones commença à sonner, Booth l'intercepta avant elle et regarda l'écran : Angela

C'est qui, demanda Temperance

A ton avis ? lui répondit Booth en raccrochant et en recommençant à l'embrasser

Un petit moment plus tard, Booth demanda à Temperance si elle avait amené une robe un peu habillée dans ses bagages.

Euh oui, pourquoi ?

C'est juste que ma surprise de hier tient toujours pour aujourd'hui

Ah ah…

Bon, va te faire belle sinon ça ne marche pas

OK mais j'aime pas trop les surprises

Mais si celle là tu va l'adorer, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils descendirent de leur chambre et passèrent devant la réception au moment ou la propriétaire y entrait :

Oh, finalement vous avez réussi à reporter votre …

Chut, la coupa Booth, elle ne sais pas où je l'emmène

Oh pardon, dit la propriétaire toute gênée

C'est pas grave, Bonne soirée ! lui lança Booth en prenant Temperance par la taille pour sortir.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la prochaine borne de taxi et montèrent dans un, Booth tendit un mot au chauffeur qui sourit et démarra. Temperance ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, elle n'aimais pas tellement les surprises. Mais là c'était différent, elle était avec Booth et se sentait très en sécurité. Néanmoins, elle avait l'impression, depuis leur sortie de l'auberge, ils étaient observés. Cela commençait à la contrarié quand Booth mis son bras autour de ses épaules, à ce moment elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Booth et oublia tout ses soucis …

Après environ un quart d'heure de route, le taxi s'arrêta sur les berges de la Seine. Booth le paya et ils sortirent de la voiture. C'est à ce moment là que Temperance découvrit le spectacle qui s'étendait devant elle : Une toute petite péniche restaurant, où il n'y avait qu'une seule table, était illuminée.

Oh Seeley …

Ca te plait ? lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras

C'est magnifique !!

Il faudrait y aller maintenant, il a déjà attendu hier …

La faute à qui ? lui demanda Temperance en souriant.

Il montèrent donc sur la péniche, ils furent accueillis par un jeune homme en costume qui les installa à la table. Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien. A un moment, Booth se leva pour aller voir le jeune homme dans la cabine, laissant Temperance seule à leur table. Elle ressentie encore cet impression désagréable d'être observée. Elle n'entendit pas Booth revenir et sursauta quad il lui toucha l'épaule.

Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il surpris de sa réaction

Oui oui, C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous observe depuis qu'on est parti de l'auberge.

Oublie ça pour l'instant, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer

Il montèrent sur le toit de la cabine où se trouvaient deux fauteuils. Au même moment Temperance sentit le bateau quitter le quai.

Une petite croisière, ça te dis ?

C'est magnifique, répondit-elle très émue.

Il la pris alors dans ses bras et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuil avec Temperance assise sur ses genoux, ils s'enroulèrent dans une couverture posée à côté et admirèrent ainsi tous les monuments de Paris illuminés, enlacés.

Une fois leur petite croisière terminée, ils décidèrent de marcher un peu le long des quais avant de rentrer.

Alors, ça t'a plu ? demanda Booth

Oh oui, c'était parfait !

Bon anniversaire ma chérie, lui dit-il en l'embrassant

Merci beaucoup, c'est le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai jamais passé.

Tout d'un coup, Temperance se retourna en regardant autour d'elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda Booth

Rien rien, répondit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras

Si je vois bien que ça ne va pas, insista-t-il

J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous suit depuis qu'on est parti de l'auberge

Tu es sûre ?

Mais oui j'en suis sûre, commença-t-elle à s'énerver

Je te crois, je te crois, la rassura Booth.

Il venait lui aussi d'entendre quelque chose bouger dans les arbustes qui bordait les quais. Ils décidèrent aussitôt de rentrer.

Une fois remontés dans leur chambre, ils décidèrent de se coucher, fatigués de leur journée mouvementée. Malgré sa fatigue, Temperance n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et de se retourner dans le lit.

Calme toi, tu ne crains rien ici, la rassura Booth

Je sais mais c'est vraiment très désagréable de se sentir épié comme ça

Je sais, lui répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer .

Elle s'endormie presque instantanément. Elle y pensa toute la nuit se réveilla plusieurs fois mais la sensation des bras de Booth autour d'elle la rassurait et elle finissait par se rendormir.

Le lendemain, le portable de Booth sonna à 7h00. Il eu du mal à se réveiller car il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir au fait qu'ils avaient peut-être été suivi. Il réveilla doucement Temperance, ils se préparèrent et se rendirent à l'ambassade pour continuer leur enquête. Booth devait passé prendre les photos des stagiaires disparues au bureau de l'ambassadeur et Bones décida de l'accompagner. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de l'ambassadeur mail ils ne trouvèrent personne. Pour l'attendre, ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils qui se trouvaient en face de son bureau. Booth découvrit alors une petite porte entrouverte à demi dissimulée derrière un drapeau des Etats-Unis. Il hésita mais, conscience professionnelle oblige, il se leva et alla voir sur quoi elle donnait.

- Tempe, appela-t-il

Quoi ?

Viens voir.

Elle se leva et alla le rejoindre et là … elle découvrit plusieurs dizaines de photos d'elle dans la rue avec Booth, seule dans le « labo », dans les couloirs de l'ambassade, dans le parc avec Booth et même sur la péniche…

Qu'est-ce que c'est que …

J'en sais rien mais je ne te quitte plus d'une semelle, lui dit-il alors qu'ils sortaient en vitesse du bureau.


	8. Chapter 8

Booth décida de retourner dans le bureau de l'ambassadeur pour récupérer les photos des victimes à peu près une demi heure plus tard, mais il insista pour que Bones reste dans son labo.

Non, je ne veux pas que tu viennes !

Pourquoi ? lui demanda Temperance

A ton avis ? T'as pas une petite idée ? lui demanda-t-il assez brusquement

Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, lui répondit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras

Je sais, la rassura-t-il, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il te fasse du mal.

Finalement il y alla sans Bones. Une fois arrivé dans le bureau de l'ambassadeur, il fut sur ses gardes

Bonjour agent Booth, que puis-je faire pour vous ? lui demanda-t-il poliment

Bonjour, je viens pour prendre les photos que le FBI a dut vous faxer.

Ah oui, les photos des trois jeunes filles que vous aviez demander. Vous savez, moi-même je suis photographe amateur

Ah bon ?

Oui, vous croyez que ça plairait au docteur Brennan que je fasse des photos d'elle ? Elle à un corps magnifique.

Je ne crois pas non, répondit Booth en essayant difficilement de garder son calme. Elle n'aime pas trop les photos. Bon, je vais vous laisser, je dois aller la retrouver.

Je vous accompagne, lui dit l'ambassadeur, j'ai quelque chose à lui dire

Ok, répondit Booth de plus en plus énervé.

Ils descendirent donc ensemble au labo où se trouvait Bones

Bonjour docteur Brennan, lança gaiment l'ambassadeur

Bonjour, répondit-elle simplement

Je suis très impressionné, j'ai appris hier par mon assistante que vous aviez écrit un roman qui avait rencontré un franc succès, lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

J'en suis à mon troisième roman, répondit-elle en passant de l'autre côté de la table en faisant semblant d'examiner le corps.

Oh très impressionnant. … Excusez moi mais je me demandais si vous seriez libre ce soir pour dîner avec moi ?

Non, elle n'est pas libre, répondit brusquement Booth

Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? lui demanda-t-il tout aussi brusquement

Parce que ce soir elle est avec moi !

Je vous rappelle que vous m'aviez dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, j'ai donc autant de chance que vous de la séduire pendant qu'elle est loin de chez elle…

NAN MAIS CA VA PAS !!!! hurla Temperance. Je suis là quand même et je ne suis pas un morceau de viande !

Excusez nous Mlle

Non je ne vous excuse pas monsieur, votre comportement n'est pas digne de votre fonction.

Elle était devenue toute rouge tellement elle était énervée. L'ambassadeur s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'en prenne ensuite à Booth ou au moins que celui-ci s'excuse.

Vous ne dites rien monsieur ? lui demanda-t-il

Mais il n'a rien à dire, s'énerva Temperance

Mais il m'avait dit que vous aviez quelqu'un dans votre vie…

… et c'est le cas, le coupa-t-elle. C'est lui mon homme, vous n'allez quand même pas lui demander de s'en excuser ?!

Non non bien sûr. Excusez moi mais je dois retourner à mon bureau j'ai des rendez vous ce matin

Il sortit sans se retourner. Une fois qu'il fut sorti Booth s'approcha de Temperance et la pris dans ses bras

J'aime bien quand tu es en colère, lui dit-il en souriant

Il m'énerve celui là !!!

Je te comprend, moi aussi il m'énerve.

Pendant que Bones continuait à examiner les ossements qu'ils avaient retrouvés au fond de la cave, Booth rappela les familles des victimes pour leur demander des explications sur les relations de leur filles ou toute autre choses qui pourrait avoir un lien avec leur meurtre. Bones lui expliqua ensuite qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire sans l'aide d'Hodgins : elle avait trouvé de la poudre sur tous les os.

Peut-être qu'on peut les appeler mais tu crois qu'ils voudront bien nous aider si on ne leur dit pas de quoi il s'agit.

Je suis leur patronne non, dit-elle en souriant. Ils n'ont pas de questions à poser. De toute manière je ne pense pas qu'ils poseront trop de questions.

Bon ben on peut partir alors ! Tu les appellera en rentrant.

Ok, j'emballe ça et on y va, dit-elle en rassemblant les petits ossements dans une petite boite et en rangeant le tout dans son sac.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'ambassade, ils se retrouvèrent face à l'ambassadeur qui se hâta de retourner dans son bureau en les voyant. Booth ne put réprimer un sourire. Ils décidèrent d'aller prendre un café dans un parc, pas le même que la veille au cas où, pour appelé les fouines au Jefferson.

Allo ??

Ange ? salut c'est moi, lui dit Temperance

Enfin !

Oui je suis désolée, je voulais t'appeler hier mais après j'ai eu d'autre chose à faire et du coup j'ai oublié.

Mais moi je t'ai appelé dans la soirée et tu m'a raccrocher au nez

Tu es sûre ? je ne m'en souviens pas, commença-t-elle à répondre

Si si, intervint Booth, c'est moi qui ai raccroché

C'est qui là ? C'est Booth ? demanda Angela toute contente

Ben oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Et pourquoi c'est lui qui a raccrocher ?

Et bien, on était … occupé

Ouai ouai je vois.

Bon désolé mais est-ce que tu peux me passer Hodgins s'il te plait ?

Ok mais je veux des explications après…

Passe le moi et on verra après.

Allo ?

Hodgins ?

Oui

Salut c'est Brennan. J'aurais besoin de tes compétences

Quoi !!! Tu bosses même en vacances !

Non, enfin … tu peux faire ce que je te demande s'il te plait ?

Ok, tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

Je vais t'envoyer des photos de poudre et je voudrais que tu me dise ce que c'est.

Juste en voyant des photos ça va être juste

Mais non, tu es le meilleur tu va pouvoir me trouver ça.

C'est sûr que si tu commence à me flatter, je ne peux plus refuser…

Attends, je prend les photos tout de suite, je te les envois et tu me rappelles quand tu sais ce que c'est.

Ok. Attends, je te repasse Angela

Temperance ?

Oui Angie

Tu sais quand même que des vacances à la base c'est fait pour se reposer et s'amuser, se détendre….

Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, on s'amuse très bien, ajouta Booth avant de raccrocher pour ne pas laisser le temps à Angela de poser trop de questions

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir pour rentrer à l'auberge, ils rencontrèrent … le couple des « emmerdeurs de première » comme ils les appelaient maintenant. Quand Booth croisa le regard de la jeune femme il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un « quoi, vous allez dire qu'on vous à pris votre banc maintenant !! », ce qui fit rire Temperance. Avant de rentrer, ils flânèrent un peu dans les rues piétonnes qui entouraient le parc et là, devant une librairie…Booth, s'arrêta tout d'un coup.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Temperance

Regarde dans la vitrine … il y a ton livre !

C'est normal… lui répondit-elle gentiment… c'est une librairie !

Oui je sais, lui répondit Booth en souriant, mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait été traduit en français !

Et alors ?

Et alors ça veut dire que tu es un auteur de renommée mondiale, lui dit-il en l'embrassant. Attend moi là, je vais aller l'acheter…

Mais tu l'as déjà !

Oui mais pas en français…

Lorsqu'il ressorti, il regarda la quatrième de couverture, puis Temperance, puis la couverture, puis Temperance…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle

T'es mieux en vrai, répondit-il en rigolant…

Quand ils rentrèrent à l'auberge, ils rencontrèrent la propriétaire :

Alors, c'était comment votre surprise sur la péniche ? demanda celle-ci à Temperance

C'était parfait, merveilleux, magique …

Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un fiancé aussi attentionné, lui fit-elle remarquer en regardant son mari de coin. Oh je vois que vous avez bon gout en matière de lecture ! ajouta-elle à l'intention de Booth.

La réaction qu'il eut alors la surpris : il plaça le livre à côté de la tête de Temperance de façon à ce que la propriétaire put bien voir la photo de la couverture.

Oh mon Dieu… commença-t-elle

Et oui… c'est elle, lui confirma Booth devant une Bones toute gênée

Toutes mes félicitation Mlle, je l'ai lu plusieurs fois et je l'ai toujours trouvé aussi passionnant !

Merci madame, répondit Temperance

Oh je vous en prie, appelez moi Laurence. Euh … ça m'ennuie de vous demander ça pendant vos vacances mais … est-ce que vous pourriez me dédicacer mon livre ?

Mais bien sûr, Laurence.

Une fois la séance de dédicace terminée, ils remontèrent dans leur chambre. Booth avait à peine refermé la porte derrière eux qu'il se senti plaqué contre le mur et Temperance commença à l'embrasser passionnément.

Que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda-t-il étonné

Laurence m'a rappelé que je ne t'avais pas encore remercié pour ma surprise d'hier soir ! lui répondit-elle en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou

Oh, si ce n'est que ça je pourrais le faire plus souvent, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour aller la déposer sur le lit.

Alors que Booth commençait doucement à retirer les vêtements de Temperance tout en continuant à l'embrasser passionnément, le portable de celle-ci se mit à sonner.

Ne réponds pas, lui susurra Booth à l'oreille.

Ca doit être Hodgins avec les résultats.

Elle réussi à attraper son téléphone et décrocha alors que Booth commençait à lui embrasser le ventre et la poitrine.

Allo ?

Brennan ?

Oui, répondit-elle en refoulant un gémissement

C'est Hodgins

Ah oui ?

Ca va ? Tu as l'air bizarre !

Non, non, ça va bien je t'assure, répondit-elle en repoussant gentiment Booth qui n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher. Tu as trouver des choses intéressantes ?

Euh…oui. Attends, Ange veux que je mette le haut-parleur

Non, s'écria Temperance

Tu es sûre que ça va ? lui demanda Hodgins.

A ce moment, Booth, qui en avait assez de ces interruptions, pris le téléphone des mains de Temperance et répondit :

Oui elle va très bien, et elle irait sans doute encore mieux si vous arrêtiez de téléphoner toujours au mauvais moment !

Mais …

Envoyez les résultats par e-mails !

Il raccrocha et repris là où il s'était arrêté …


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent enfin, Booth regarda ce que les fouines avaient trouvés pendant que Bones était sous la douche. Quand elle sortit, simplement avec une serviette autour d'elle, elle lui demanda :

Alors, c'est quoi cette poudre ?

J'en sais rien et pour tout te dire il y a des mots que je ne sais même pas prononcer !!

C'est pas grave, je t'apprendrais, lui dit-elle en s'approchant pour voir ce qu'il y avait sur l'ordinateur.

Ne me tente pas …

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux préparés, Temperance regarda ce qu'avait envoyé Hodgins.

Alors, tu comprend quelque chose ? lui demanda doucement Booth dans l'oreille

Evidemment !

Et alors, ça veut dire quoi tous ces mots super compliqués ?

Ca veut dire que la poudre qu'on a trouvé sur les os sont des résidus de crème pour les mains

Ah ben ça nous avance beaucoup ça ! soupira Booth en s'effondrant sur le lit.

Mais si ça nous avance ! Il y a un des composant qu'on ne trouve que dans les crèmes contre les brûlures d'un certain type.

Et les brûlures de quel type je te prie ?

Du types qu'on se fait en développant des photos dans une chambre noire si on force un peu sur les solvants !

Je vois ! Je savais bien qu'un jour je finirais par l'avoir celui qui tourne autour de ma Bones…

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps !!

Bon, on y va ?

Ok mais d'abord on passe prendre un truc à manger. Il y a quelqu'un qui à pris toute l'énergie qu'il me restait du petit déjeuner, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils arrivèrent à l'ambassade vers 15h00 et se rendirent directement vers le bureau de l'ambassadeur. Tout à coup, Bones se stoppa net en retenant Booth par le bras : ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de la secrétaire, passage obligé pour atteindre celui de l'ambassadeur, et sur une des étagères se trouvait un tube de crème.

Tu crois que c'est la bonne crème ? demanda Booth en suivant le regard de Temperance

Je ne suis pas sûre, il faudrait que je vois la composition

Ben prend le tant qu'il n'y a personne, je surveille la porte !

Ok.

Temperance pris le tube de crème, examina rapidement la composition et revint vers Booth :

Normalement c'est la bonne

Comment ça normalement ? Il me faut du « sûrement » moi, du « normalement » ça ne suffira pas, surtout pour faire plonger un ambassadeur

Je sais mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas faire grand chose de plus, lui répondit Bones un peu blessée par sa remarque.

A ce moment là, la secrétaire rentra dans le bureau et les trouva assis dans ce qui faisait office de salle d'attente.

Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle

Euh … oui, on voudrais savoir quand l'ambassadeur serait de retour, répondit Booth

Je ne sais pas trop, quand il vous a vu partir pour la pause de midi il s'est enfermé dans son bureau, je l'ai entendu parler avec quelqu'un et après il est sorti en me disant d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous de l'après-midi

Bon euh … vous savez qu'on est du FBI ? lui demanda Booth

Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire à qui appartient ce tube de crème ? demanda subitement Bones, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de Booth

Euh … oui, c'est à l'ambassadeur, il a quelques petit problèmes de peau. Vous voulez bien me dire ce qu'il se passe s'il vous plait ?

Nous soupçonnons l'ambassadeur d'être le meurtrier, lui répondit calmement Brennan

Vous pouvez nous excuser une minute ? demanda poliment Booth à la secrétaire en entrainant Bones un peu plus loin. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, tu veux qu'elle le prévienne ou quoi ?

Mais non, pas du tout, lui répondit Temperance. Il est prouvé scientifiquement que le choc d'une révélation peut conduire certaines personnes à réaliser certaines choses qui se passaient devant elles mais qu'elles ne voyaient pas.

C'est-à-dire ?

Elle peut nous apprendre des choses sous l'effet du choc de la révélation…

S'il vous plait ? les interrompit la secrétaire. Maintenant que vous le dites, il me semble bien que l'ambassadeur réagit bizarrement des fois, surtout avec les nouvelles stagiaires.

Face à cette révélation, Booth se retourna vers Brennan qui lui lança un regard « qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ».

Vous pouvez peut-être nous en dire plus ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers la secrétaire.

Et bien, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué Docteur Brennan, l'ambassadeur est un homme assez … coureur.

Oui, on avait remarqué, lui dit Booth

Et bien, quand une nouvelle stagiaire arrivait, il la « couvait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Souvent, il les faisait venir dans son bureau pour un oui ou pour un non. Au début ça se passait bien amis au fil du temps, les filles se rendaient compte de ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Une fois il y a même eu une violente dispute avec l'une d'entre elle, une Janice ou Ginna…

Jenny Galber ? demanda Brennan

Oui c'est ça Jenny !

Et que c'est-il passé ? demanda Booth

Et bien le lendemain, il m'a dit de demander au consulat de rechercher d'autres candidates parce que Jenny avait démissionné.

C'est bien pratique … murmura Bones

Pour les autres, c'est différent, il ne m'a donné aucune explication.

Et à vous, il ne vous a jamais fait d'avances ? lui demanda Booth

Oh non ! Je ne suis pas son style !

Et c'est quoi son style ? demanda Brennan

Brunes, assez athlétiques … un peu comme vous docteur Brennan. Et je dois vous avouez que quand j'ai vu comment il vous parlais j'ai tout de suite pensé à ces jeunes femmes.

Bon je vais téléphoné à Washington pour qu'ils me fax un mandat comme ça on pourra aller fouiller dans son bureau, annonça Booth. Vous avez un numéro de fax pour que je puisse le faire arriver directement ici ?

Bien sûr, je vous donne ça tout de suite.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Brennan et Booth se trouvaient dans le bureau de l'ambassadeur. La secrétaire assistait également à la « fouille » car il fallait un témoin pour légitimer l'affaire. Ils commencèrent par vider le contenu de son bureau mais ne trouvèrent rien de très spécial. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la petite pièce, dissimulée derrière le drapeau des Etats-Unis, où ils avaient vu les photos Quand ils y entrèrent, la secrétaire fut totalement choquée de ce qu'elle voyait : des photos, sur tous les murs. Cependant, Booth et Brennan se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas tout vu lors de leur première visite : chaque mur était recouvert des photos de l'une des victimes. Quand Temperance réalisa que sur les quatre personnes photographiées elle était la seule à être encore vivante, elle fut parcourut d'un frisson. Booth le remarqua et la pris par les épaules

Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va l'avoir

Je sais mais quand même, ça fait peur…

Elle enfila des gants en latex et pris plusieurs des photos, elle retourna dans son « labo » pour trouver des trace d'ADN pendant que Booth continuait l'inspection du bureau. Elle remonta quelques minutes plus tard avec des schémas qu'elle montra à Booth

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il

Le profil ADN de la personne qui a développer les photos. Le seul truc qu'il nous faut maintenant c'est un échantillon de celle de l'ambassadeur…

Comme en réponse à cet proposition, l'ambassadeur arriva en trombe dans son bureau et s'arrêta net quand il les vit.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est quoi tout ce bordel ?

Monsieur Johnson, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres de Sarah Morris, Jenny Galber et Helena West. Vous pouvez garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant un tribunal.

Quoi ? Mais je ne comprend pas…

Mais si vous comprenez, répondit Booth

Seeley ? l'interpela Temperance

Oui ?

Ton mandat là, il nous donne bien le droit de toucher et de prendre n'importe quoi qui se trouve dans ce bureau ?

Euh … oui, répondit Booth qui ne comprenait pas bien où elle voulait en venir

Très bien ! répondit-elle enthousiaste. Monsieur l'ambassadeur, Vous pouvez ouvrir la bouche s'il vous plait ?

Il n'en est pas question ! s'énerva-t-il alors que Booth venait de lui passer les menottes

Si vous ne le faites pas de votre plein gré, je vais être obligé de le faire de force, ce qui ne sera pas forcément très agréable

Je vous conseil de ne pas trop la contrarier, lui dit Booth, vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, en voyant les airs sérieux de Booth et Brennan, il finit par obtempérer. Temperance lui prit un échantillon d'ADN, redescendit dans le labo, et remonta aussitôt qu'elle eut les résultats

C'est bon, c'est lui !!

Bon et bien Mr Johnson, je vais appelé le directeur et vous allé être expatrié dans la demi heure, lui annonça Booth avec un grand sourire.

Après avoir passé son coup de téléphone, Booth et Brennan sortir de l'ambassade.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? lui demanda Temperance

Oh rien de spécial Ils vont venir le chercher avec un jet privé et ils vont le ramener illico à Washington pour son procès

Et on doit rentrer quand ? demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue

Et bien, pour nous remercier de notre efficacité, ils nous laisse là jusqu'à demain soir, enfin plutôt jeudi matin

Ah mais c'est bien, comme ça on aura des petites vacances quand même !!


	10. Chapter 10

Ils passèrent leur dernier jour à Paris à se balader, à s'aimer : ballade sur les Champs Elysées, à Montmartre …. Des trucs de touristes quoi !!

Ils rentrèrent à l'auberge vers 16h00 et commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires quand quelqu'un frappa à leur porte. Temperance alla ouvrir.

Ah Laurence ! Ca va ?

Oui très bien merci. Donc vous nous quittez demain ?

Eh oui ! Fini les vacances ! s'exclama Booth en s'approchant. En tous cas votre auberge est sublime…

Merci, répondit Laurence

Est-ce que vous connaissez un bon resto dans le coin ? demande tout à coup Booth

Euh … oui, il y en un près des quais …

Euh non, évitons les quais, l'interrompit-il en regardant Temperance.

Ok, continua Laurence, je vais voir dans mes papiers en bas et je vous dis ça dans environ une demi-heure ça vous va ?

C'est parfait, merci beaucoup, répondit Booth en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Encore un resto … tu veux me faire grossir ou quoi ? demanda Temperance

Mais non ! C'est pour fêter ton anniversaire.

Encore ?!

Et aussi notre réussite dans le domaine professionnel

C'est bien ce que je dis … puisqu'on réussit toujours, tu va me faire grossir !!

Ils se préparèrent donc pour aller au restaurant. Leur dîner se passa parfaitement bien et ils décidèrent de rentrer tôt à l'auberge pour profiter de leur dernière nuit comme il se doit.

Le lendemain matin, ils se trouvaient à l'aéroport. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment vers où aller quand une hôtesse vint les chercher.

Bonjour, vous êtes l'agent spécial Booth ?

Oui, c'est moi, et voici le docteur Brennan

Très bien, mon patron m'a demandé de vous escorter jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement.

Dans combien de temps l'avion décolle-t-il ? demanda Temperance

Et bien il devait partir à 11h00 mais il y a eu des mouvements de grève la semaine dernière donc le temps de remettre tout ça en route, il devrait partir vers 12h30, répondit-elle en souriant à Booth.

On peut vous laisser nos bagages ? lui demanda-t-il

Euh … oui bien sûr. Je vais appeler un bagagiste pour qu'il passe les enregistrer.

Merci beaucoup dit Booth. Ca nous laisse donc deux heures de libre avant de rentrer. On va faire un tour ? demanda-t-il à Temperance en la prenant par la main

Pourquoi pas ! répondit-elle.

Ils s'éloignèrent de l'hôtesse qui ne comprenait plus très bien ce qu'il se passait : elle était censée les emmener jusqu'à l'avion et là elle se retrouvait seule en plein milieu du hall…

Pendant ce temps, Brennan et Booth s'étaient installé dans un café.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Booth

Je viens de réaliser que j'avais dit à Angela que je lui enverrait une carte postale… et je ne l'ai pas fait.

C'est normal, on était occupés avec l'enquête … entre autres, lui dit Booth

Ouai, c'est sûr qu'on était occupés ! lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire, mais le truc c'est qu'on devait être en vacances ! Tu peux me dire qui ne prend pas le temps d'écrire au moins une carte postale pendant une semaine de vacance ?

Moi, répondit-il

Ouai bon … c'est pas très convainquant. Je vais aller en prendre une à la boutique en face. Tu me prends un café ? je reviens tout de suite

Pas de problème

Une fois revenue, elle se mit à écrire un petit mot

Tu signes ? demanda-t-elle à Booth

Ouai, donne moi ça, je vais même lui écrire quelques mots, je me sens inspiré là

Ok, c'est pas la peine de faire une disserte quand même

Nan nan t'inquiète pas, j'arrivais déjà pas à les faire quand j'étais au lycée, c'est pas maintenant que je vais m'y mettre !! dit-il en riant. De toute manière, même si je voulais on aurait pas le temps.

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, quelqu'un annonça dans un micro « Les passagers à destination de Washington sont attendus porte 15 ».

A peu près une demi-heure après le décollage, Bones s'était déjà endormie sur l'épaule de Booth. A ce moment là, l'hôtesse qui les avait accueilli à leur arrivée à l'aéroport vint parler à Booth

Tout ce passe comme vous le voulez monsieur ?

C'est parfait, merci, répondit Booth machinalement.

Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Euh … non ça ira merci.

N'hésitez pas à me le dire s'il vous manque quelque chose, lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Booth

Ok, répondit celui-ci surprit.

Elle manque pas d'air celle- là !! murmura Temperance

Tu ne dors pas ? lui demanda Booth en se retournant vers elle

Je ne dors plus … parce qu'une certaine personne que je ne nommerai pas a bougé quand une charmante hôtesse est venue lui parler

Oh désole, je n'avais pas remarqué

C'est bien le problème !

Je rêve ou tu es jalouse ??!

Tu rêves

Mais bien sûr !!

En tout cas t'étais pas très dégourdi

Je crois me rappeler que tu ne l'était pas trop non plus avec ton amoureux transi sur un banc dans le parc à côté de l'ambassade…

Oh c'est bon, t'aurais voulu que je fasse la même chose que toi ? Que je la prenne et la fasse s'asseoir par terre ?

Ca aurait été marrant, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Mais bon, on est quitte maintenant.

Ouai

Ca te dis de regarder un film ? Enfin, je veux dire jusqu'à la fin ? demanda-t-il avec son sourire charmeur

Je vais essayé, répondit Tempérance en lui rendant son sourire.

Le reste du vol se passa normalement, Temperance réussi à regarder le film jusqu'à la fin et l'hôtesse continuait à regarder Booth qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Quand le capitaine leur annonça qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir, Booth demanda subitement à Temperance :

Qu'est-ce que vas dire aux autres ?

A propos de quoi ?

Ben de nous…

Je ne sais pas, j'improviserai … et d'abord pourquoi ce serait à moi de leur dire ?

Ce sont tes collègues et tes amis…

C'est les tiens aussi, le coupa-t-elle

C'est pas faux.

Je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop se prendre la tête : on ne se cache pas, on n'en fait pas des tonnes non plus, on reste professionnels pendant les heures de travail et ce qu'on fait le reste du temps ne regarde que nous.

Je trouve que c'est très bien résumé, dit-il en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atterri, ils passèrent récupérer leur bagages et rentrèrent chez Temperance. Ils mangèrent un petit quelque chose et allèrent se reposer, du moins c'était ce qui était prévu au début…


End file.
